Rebellion
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: Clove Rosewood has survived an unforgiving arena. She has become the image of hope. Enemies are attacking, allies are dying, and love is fading. Will the war end? Or is this just another rebellion? I own nothing. Clarvel/Glato. Sequel to my story 'Quell'. M for violent themes.
1. Tick Tock

**Yeah. I'm stupid. I put another story that everyone hates.**

**Here's the sequel to Quell.**

**.**

Tick tock.

Seven o'clock.

Wake up. Change into my grey shirt, black pants, and black boots. Go down to breakfast. Glare at the woman who serves me a small bowl of oats, a cup of mashed fruit, and a tiny bottle of water. Sit with Renee, Kalia, Makenzie, Cato, and Bailey. Refuse to eat. Eat when Renee stares at me sadly. Refuse to drink. Drink anyway when Renee sighs in despair. Shake my head when Makenzie offers me her tray. Give my remaining fruit to the pale ghost that is Bailey. Give a quarter of my remaining oats to Kalia. Give another quarter to Cato. Let Renee have the rest. Try to get a knife from the cook. Swear at the guard who catches me every day. Go back to my room. Wait for Gloss.

Tick tock.

Eight o'clock.

Sigh when Gloss is one minute late- again. Give him my lines. Sigh again when he tells me how pathetic they are. Write three more lines for him to see. Tell him to go away or else. Swear when he laughs. Write three more lines. Write three more lines. Throw my pencil at the ground. Threaten to cut Gloss's head off. Swear some more when he laughs and leaves. Sit alone until I decide to get my schedule tattooed on my arm. Regret the decision when I realize how annoying the black marks are. Try to wipe it off. Open my anonymous drawer for the four hundredth time. Stare at the contents. Push my arena clothes to the side. Open a tiny box that contains Katniss Everdeen's mud-streaked mockingjay pin. Hold back tears when I see my father's old boots. Shut it and decide that everything inside is not real, because I'm so tired of real.

Tick tock.

Nine o'clock.

Ignore the black ink on my arm. Go to Cato's room. Hold his hand and ignore the engagement ring on my left hand. Tell him that Glimmer is strong. Thank him when he tells me how I should know how Marvel must be pulling through. Leave to visit Bailey. Give her a button from my boots. Watch her breathing, just barely managing to take in enough air. Tell her that I'll find a way to get us something to do. Nod to her older sister, Avalynn. Leave to find Kalia and Makenzie.

Tick tock.

Ten o'clock.

Sit down with Makenzie in her room. Wait for Kalia. Smile (only a little) when she arrives. Ask what they think is real. Tell them what I think is real (hate, war, grey, boredom, knives, and friends) and what is not real (love, peace, yellow, happiness, laughter, and freedom). Laugh bitterly because of how stupid I sound. Nothing is real anymore. Real is not real. Apologize when I realize how scary I am. Refuse to take a book from Kalia. Refuse to take a colored pencil from Makenzie. Hold back tears. Cry anyway because I'm with friends. Pray that friends will stay real (but if real is not real, then they've never been real).

Tick tock.

Eleven o'clock.

Go down to lunch with Kalia and Makenzie. Take the stew and water from the cook. Refuse to eat. Eat anyway when Cato looks like he's going to cry. Refuse to drink. Drink anyway when Renee starts crying. Calm her down. Give her half of my stew. Growl when Cato gives me his stew. Throw everything away because I just want to die. Go back to my room. Lie on my bed and cry. Go through my anonymous drawer for the four hundred first time. Replace the District Thirteen boots with my father's boots. Murmur a silent thank-you to Renee for keeping them safe. Sit outside the room and swear at passersby. Go back inside and go to sleep.

Tick tock.

Five o'clock.

Go down to dinner. Swear at the cook when she gives me a cheese sandwich, some mashed carrots, and water. Tell the guard that I'm being nice by my standards. Go sit with my friends. Aim some more colorful language at Gloss when he tells me that I'm needed by Plutarch Heavensbee during reflection at six o'clock. Eat half of the sandwich, because all we usually have for dinner is some random mashed meat. Give the other half to Cato. Give my carrots to Makenzie. Drink the water. Cover Renee's ears. Insult everyone else at the table. Drop off my tray and walk back to my room. Ignore my anonymous drawer. Cry a little. Go to sleep.

Tick tock.

Six o'clock.

Get up and go to the elevator. Press the little letter A. Glare at anyone who gets on with me. Get off at my floor. Knock on Plutarch's room. Swear at him when he opens the door. Take a seat without being asked. Wait for him to tell me which teacher is mad at me. Roll my eyes when he tells me I have a mission. Swear some more. Tell him that I'd be much happier if he'd rescued Marvel, not me. Tune out his requests. Frown when I hear the words 'going to District 2'. Ask him why. Try not to believe him. Go back to my room and cry.

.

**Stay tuned for more.**


	2. District 2

**Here's two.**

**.**

"You ready to go?" Cato asks. I nod and pull my bag over my shoulder.

"Where are we starting first?" I snap at Plutarch. He pulls up a hologram map of District 2. A few landmarks are pinpointed. Gloss points at one landmark and zooms in. There's a picture of my house (what _was _my house). It's been reduced to nothing but rubble. Cato squeezes my shoulder before I can cry.

"We'll start here and work our way to the training center. Cressida and Messalla will film you two. Just pretend like you're talking to yourselves. Oh, and Clove, you're still in love with Marvel, so don't talk to Cato that much." Gloss plans. I want to drive a knife through his head.

"Have you heard of this thing called 'friends'?" I snarl. Gloss glares at me and looks back at the hologram.

"We're landing!" calls a female voice. Plutarch guides Cato and me to the exit hatch. A woman with a camera and a man with a notepad are waiting for us.

"Cato, Clove, this is Cressida." Plutarch points to the woman. "And this is Messalla." He points to the man. I look at each of them and decide that I'll be able to put up with them for an hour at the best.

"I'm going to be filming you two, so look your best, okay? Messalla might ask you some questions and such. Try to answer them honestly. Make sure you remind everyone how terrible the capitol is." Cressida instructs us. I take an hour down to half an hour. The hatch pops open, and we descend the stairs.

"What the hell did they do to my district?" I scream.

The familiar dirt has been replaced with a thick layer of ash. Only a few houses are still standing. I can recognize the training center, now a huge block of charcoal, looming over the other buildings. My house is barely standing. Only three wooden beams remain. Cato kicks the ground and sighs. Gloss and Plutarch shove us out under the cloudy skies. Messalla puts a communicator in my ear.

"Alright, camera on in three, two, one…" Cressida points to me and switches on the camera.

"_Introduce yourself. Tell the camera where you are." _Gloss commands through the communicator.

"I'm… um… Clove Rosewood… and I'm in District 2. My home was right over there." I point to the beams and walk over. "It usually looks better."

"_What happened during the bombing?"_

"During the bombing, a lot of people here tried to get out. My mother and my sister were really close to getting away, but my mother got hit by a bomb when she was getting my sister to safety. That's all I know." I say. Cato digs something out of the rubble and hands it to me. It's a little necklace with a flower on it.

_"Mother, what kind of flower is this?" I asked. Mother looked at the flower on the necklace and grinned._

_"That's a clove, my little sunflower. So as long as you have yourself, you'll never be alone." She said._

I remember the day my father died. He gave Renee a chrysanthemum, Mother a necklace, and me a pendant. I had asked my mother what kind of flower had been put on the pendant, and she told me that it was a clover. So as long as I have myself (the clover) I'll never be alone.

"_Clove, are you okay?" _Gloss asks. I look up from the pendant and realize that I'm crying my eyes out.

"Um… I'm… fine." I mutter. _Ha. You're so not fine, Clove. Fine is really not real._

"_So, guide us through District 2. Take us to the training center."_

"Every day, I would get up and go train. My sister would always go with me. We'd head out before sunrise so that we'd get there early." I say, guiding Cressida and Messalla through the ash and towards the training center. "I'd carry a little bit of money so I could buy something from the market. When I got to the training center, I'd warm up for a few minutes. Maybe talk to the trainers. And when everyone arrived, we'd start the lesson."

"She'd never talk to Trainer Ryllis, though." Cato adds. "He hated knives."

"Yeah, he was the worst." I clear my throat and point out some ruined houses. "That's where my friends Kalia and Makenzie lived. Kalia's mother and Makenzie's older sister died during the bombing."

"_Go ahead into the training center." _

Cato and I push open the doors and enter the main hall. All the glass from the windows has been shattered. Nothing else looks too damaged.

"So this is the training center. Last time I was here was two years ago, the night before the reaping." I examine the sign-in log at the front desk. Renee's name is the last one on the list. Cato grabs my shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" he asks. I stop and listen. Hushed voices, barely audible, are slipping through the cracks of a nearby door. _The basement is also a bomb shelter!_

"Come on, help me open this." I say, slamming a foot against the door. Cato finds a huge brick and knocks off the lock. The door opens to reveal at least fifty anxious faces.

"_Oh, dear God. Dammit."_

"Are you two our tributes?" one old man asks. I nod and glance worriedly at Messalla and Cressida. They're just as surprised as I am.

"Yeah. Cato and Clove." Replies Cato. Cheers rise, then are immediately silenced.

"Come on, let's get you guys out of here." I suggest. One by one, the survivors climb up a burnt ladder and fill the main hall. Gloss keeps swearing in my ear.

"How many of you are there?" Messalla squeaks. He looks at the crowd nervously. Two young men and a woman who appears to be in her thirties step forward.

"Altogether, we have around forty." Reports one of the men.

More swearing from Gloss.

"So, you survived the bombings and hid in the basement?" Cato asks.

That's when the bombs hit.

The first one explodes right near the front of the building. Children start to scream while bodies litter the floor. Cressida screeches in fright. The two men start herding people back into the basement.

"It's no use, they know that we're here!" I yell. The men look at each other, and then look at me. _You're dead, Clove. _

"Little girl, we're trying to save people. Now I suggest that you-"

Another bomb kills many of the remaining people. Gloss starts shouting commands in my ear. I tear the earpiece out and smash it on the ground.

"Clove, we have to get out to the hovercraft!" Messalla calls. He and Cressida are already at the door. The young men glare at us.

"We can get you to safety, trust us." I say. The men look at the woman, who nods.

"Take as many of our people as you can. We will follow you." She decides. I scoop up a little boy and start running to catch up with Cressida and Messalla. They're trying to spot Plutarch's hovercraft. It appears right in front of the center and drops down the stairs. Messalla puts his notepad over his head and runs up the stairs. Another bomb blows up the back of the center. Cressida follows her partner, along with a few survivors. One of the young men follows them. More survivors. The other man. More survivors. The woman. And then, there's only Cato, the little boy, and me.

"Remember that day when I was twelve and you were fifteen?" I ask. "And we decided to steal one of the trainer's swords?" Cato grins.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Remember when he found out and started chasing us?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember how damn fast we ran?"

"Who could forget?"

"We better run that fast." Just as another bomb is tearing up the training center, Cato and I burst out of the doors and dash towards the hovercraft. Gloss helps us to get inside and signals the all-clear to Plutarch.

"Cressida got you two on film up until about the third bomb. We'll have Bailey transfer the film onto television tonight." He says. The little boy starts crying.

"Hey! Shh! It's okay! We're gonna go get some food for you. Just go to sleep, right?" I whisper. The little boy nods. "What's your name?"

"Timouthy." He replies.

"Timouthy? That's a nice name. I'm Clove."

Timouthy starts falling asleep after a few minutes. Cato laughs quietly.

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing. You'd make a great mother."

"Shut up!" I growl. "Birthmark boy."

"Hey! We agreed never to speak of that again!" Cato glares at me. "I know that you liked Hayden Torres back when you were fourteen!"

"I'm over him! You liked Autumn Jacobs!"

"You liked Ethan Rye!"

"You liked Amethyst Reynolds!"

"You liked Ryan Corders!"

"You two better shut up!" Gloss snarls.

"_You liked Winnie Ford."_ I whisper before leaving to find an empty space to sit.


	3. Nightmares

**Three!**

**.**

When I get back to my room, a voice on the loudspeaker announces that there's a bombing going on. Renee is fast asleep on her bed, so I shake her awake, shove the clover pendant into my pocket, and hurry down the halls that lead to the bunkers. Some people are crying, others are yelling, but most are silent.

"Name." A guard asks as we check in.

"President Snow." I reply. The guard glares at me.

"Name."

"President Coin." Renee giggles.

"Name." I sigh.

"Clove Rosewood."

"Name."

"Renee Rosewood."

"I'll need blood samples, if you will." The guard drones. Renee kicks him in the shin. _What a marvelous little girl I've raised. _I hold out my finger and allow the guard to prick it. The scarlet blood seeps out of my skin just like tears out of an eye. Surely, the Capitol peacekeepers are torturing Marvel and Willow. They've probably already killed Johanna and Finnick. Is Glimmer still alive? What kind of weapon are they using to beat my friends? A whip? Knives? Guns?

"Clove, are you okay?" Renee asks. I nod and take the paper slip with our room number form the guard. We go down at least three hallways before finding it. Renee leaves to go find our packs while I discover our neighbors. To our left are Kalia, her brother, and her father. On our right is the wall. In the room across from us resides Cato and his mother. Gloss, Bailey, and Primrose Everdeen take up the rest of the rooms in the hall.

What a fine assortment of beings we are.

"Clove? President Coin is calling everyone to a meeting in the main hall." Renee squeaks. I rub my eyes drowsily and nod, following her down to a large gathering room. Plutarch Heavensbee finds me after a few minutes of waiting.

"The president would like to see you before the meeting." He says. I follow him back to a small conference room. President Coin stares at me distastefully.

"Sit, Miss Rosewood. I think we all know why you are here." She drones. I shake my head.

"I don't. Feel free to enlighten me."

"Since Katniss Everdeen's unfortunate passing, we have had… a lack of support from the districts. You, however, are the person who broke out of the arena. Surely, these people will support a brave young soldier. Clove Rosewood, you are our new mockingjay."

_Soldier? _Not girl, not young woman, not fighter, but _soldier_? I am nothing more than her lapdog. Some stupid mutt that follows her every command. _Mutt. Filth. Disgrace. This is what I have become in so little time. _But every good dog gets a bone, doesn't it?

Without a symbol, District 13 is doomed. We'll slowly crumble from within as our own soldiers desert and abandon us. With a symbol, we have something to fight for. A reason. A cause. And if I can win the war for District 13, I can certainly get away with asking for a few little gifts in return.

"I want immunity for Marvel, Willow, Glimmer, Johanna, and whoever else has been captured by the capitol. Nothing they say will be held against them. I want all the news about everything. I want a hovercraft sent into the capitol _tomorrow _to get the people who were captured. _Do. You. Understand?" _I growl. Coin hesitates for a moment, then nods slightly.

"Very well. Anything else?" 

"No. Anything else?"

"You are dismissed, Miss Rosewood."

I stomp out of the room for no reason. Cato and Renee are waiting for me at the back of the crowd.

"What did she want?" Renee asks. "I tried to go in but that old guy stopped me." Cato and I laugh. _Old guy. Possibly the worst term and the best term to describe Plutarch Heavensbee._

"Attention, please, attention." The president calls. Cato swears at her and looks sheepishly at Renee.

"Don't worry, she's heard worse." I reassure him. Renee grins.

"I can insult you in fifteen different ways." She brags.

"_Shut up!" _hisses a man behind us. I shoot him a glare and turn towards the president. She's going on about mockingjay this, capitol that, hovercraft being deployed as we speak, and other serious stuff. I've learned to tune her out. The best she can do is make a somewhat tolerable battle plan. As soon as the meeting has been adjourned, Plutarch Heavensbee manages to locate me.

"Miss Rosewood, there's been an unfortunate sequence of happenings across the nation. District Seven has been bombed to the ground. There are no confirmed survivors as of yet. District Twelve has been occupied by the capitol. The hovercraft and rescue squad that has been deployed to the capitol has not reported back. That'll be all." He tells me. Cato grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"I'll watch Renee, you better get some sleep." He suggests. I nod wearily and push my way back to my room.

My dreams haunt me all night.

First I'm running towards Marvel, trying to kiss him, but he keeps slipping away like a bowl covered in grease. Marvel melts into Renee's lifeless body. Someone's kneeling over her, stabbing her repeatedly. I dash over to Renee's side. The figure's face keeps shifting. First it's Cato, then it's Bailey, then it's Makenzie, then it's Glimmer.

When the thing's face gets to Glimmer, the scene fades into a prison. I'm standing on the safe side of the bars while peacekeepers make long burns down someone's back. The curly blonde hair has long since been matted with sweat and blood. The figure's skin, once a perfect light tan, is deathly pale and coated in dirt. One of the guards raises a gun to the person's head when I see that the victim is Glimmer. And then the bullet buries itself in her head and it's all over.

The guards haul the body away while I sob and claw furiously at the bars. Someone else is forced into the cell. Light brown hair, deep chestnut eyes… Willow. She curls up in a little ball and lets the peacekeepers whip her until she's nothing but a raw, bloody chunk of meat. Once more, the gun comes out. I'm slowly being pulled away from the prison until I'm lying in my bed, sweat beading my forehead.

_What do I do?_

I stand up and head out towards the communications center.

**.**

**Four'll be up tomorrow.**

**Sorry for the slow updates.**


	4. Bitter Hello

**Here's 4.**

**.**

The elevator ride is long and deathly silent. Nobody gets on, probably because it's around five o'clock. Lights-on is at six, so even the executive generals are still sleeping in. Communications are on the first floor, so I have a while to go before I get there. When I finally get to the right floor, there's a crowd of people standing anxiously near the doors that lead to the hovercraft port.

"I'm looking for Pluarch Heavensbee." I snap at a guard who stops me. He glares at me and guides me inside the main communication room. Everyone is gathered around a large screen that appears to depict the pilot's view in a hovercraft.

"Sir. This young lady had requested to speak with you." The guard tells Plutarch. He nods and pulls me aside.

"I want an update on the hovercraft that was sent into the capitol." I mutter.

"Ah, yes, well… it entered a capitol airbase in District 6, so we're not sure if it got away… Gloss, could you check on situation one? Thank you. Yorswick, please escort Miss Rosewood out to the lobby." Plutarch says. I scream bloody murder at him while the guard drags me away.

"Clove! Your sister is badass!" Cato calls from the other side of the lobby. I run over to him and examine his face. There's a cut on his cheek and his right eye is turning blue and purple.

"Renee, what happened?" I ask. Renee shrugs.

"I woke up and you were gone, so I freaked and started beating Cato until he took me up here." She explains. I give her a high five and shrug apologetically at Cato.

"Honestly, Renee is _way _better at a roundhouse kick than you are." He says. Renee smiles smugly. The lobby doors open, and are immediately surrounded by a squad of doctors. I stand on my toes and try to spot Marvel.

"_Cato Cato Cato! Oh my God!"_

Glimmer bolts past me and slams into Cato so forcefully that he's knocked onto his back. Renee flies back into a wall and makes a disgusted face.

"I thought I was dead! Oh my God, I thought _you _were dead! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Glimmer cries. And then she and Cato are kissing, like the world has faded away.

I can't help but feel a little jealous. Renee looks behind me and frowns.

"Clove? Isn't that guy your fiancé? He's _really _cute." She comments. "Oh, and is it normal for him to be kissing other girls?"

I spin around and nearly pass out.

Marvel is cradling a girl with light brown hair and kissing the top of her head. Who is the girl? I squint and realize that it's Willow. _Willow? Why Willow? Why isn't it me?_

"Um… hey, Marvel." I squeak. The curly haired boy doesn't move an inch.

"I got this." Renee says. "Hey, idiot! Aren't you supposed to like my sister? Why are you kissing that girl?"

I try to pull Renee back, but she's sneering at Marvel and swearing at him in every way possible.

"You're the son of a bitch. You know that, right? Well, I'm going to find you, and I'll kill you twenty-five different ways while you sleep! Ow! Get off of me!" Renee shrieks as a few doctors drag her away.

"Wait, she's with me!" I call. The doctors release her and she comes racing back to where I'm standing.

"I learned a _lot _of swearing from you." Renee laughs coldly.

"Yeah, well, why don't we go down to the room?" I suggest. Renee rolls her eyes and skips over to an elevator. Some doctors join us on our trip back to our room. No one talks. I've grown accustomed to the lack of noise. In the arena, you only hear what the gamemakers want you to hear. Nothing more. Crickets. Wolves. Screams. Bloodcurdling screams that ring through the dome in which you're trapped in. Clashes of metal on metal. Crying. A cannon in the distance, signaling the end of another life…

And then there's laughter. Glimmer pushing Cato into a stream and giggling at his reaction. Marvel making a joke about corn. Me, tripping over my own feet and taking in a mouthful of dirt. Making fun of Katniss Everdeen's name.

Dying, dying, now I'm dying. Now the world has faded and the ground has been pulled out from beneath my feet. I'm dying in this stupid arena with no one I love. My mother and Renee are a million miles away, probably sobbing on the couch.

"_Yeah, she blanked, and then started convulsing on the ground."_

My eyes snap open. A few needles have been jabbed into my neck. Renee, Gloss, and Plutarch are standing near the bed where I lie.

"Oh, joy, look who's awake." Gloss mutters. I claw at the needles and tear them out of my flesh.

"Just what the hell happened to me?" I ask. "Where's Marvel?" Renee rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the floor.

"Marvel's been taken to Level I. You're here on Level H. We're taking you up to Level I tom-" Plutarch begins.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's Level I?" I interrupt. Renee laughs.

"That's what _I _asked. It's I for insane." She sneers. "Doctor Corona thinks that you're suffering from post-traumatic stress. Wouldn't want a crazy person around the other patients! Might as well cart her off to the other crazy people. "

"Your sister has been giving us a really hard time." Plutarch sighs.

"Yeah, Doctor Corona suggested lethal injection so I'd shut up." Renee adds. "I kicked her in the stomach."

I slam my head against my pillow and glare at Plutarch.

"When are we going to destroy the Capitol?" I ask.

"We, meaning you? Never. We have an elite team that will take down the Capitol just fine without you. Some of the best fighters are on the team, like Ca- never mind." Gloss smacks his forehead.

"Ca? Who's Ca- oh."

"Yep, Cato is in the Capitol. Too bad. He was nice," Renee snaps, and leaves.

"We're going to put you in sleep-stasis for the duration of the rebellion." Gloss says. "Sleep well."

"Wait, what the hell are you doing? Don't you dare put me under, I have to help! I have to help Marvel…" I trail off as an elderly doctor plunges a syringe into my shoulder.

And then I'm dead again.

.

**Alright, here's the story.**

**I'm having trouble updating Rebellion, since it's hard to find a decent plot. HOWEVER, I will be making a new story to make up for the discontinuation of this one. **

**The next chapter will be the finale.**

**Thank you for sticking with me all this time. **


	5. Finale

**Chapter 5, the finale.**

**.**

It took twenty-one years for Marvel to realize that he loved me.

I was sitting in my house on my lonely chair, staring at the fire like I always did. Renee has visited the previous day, bringing news of Cato and Glimmer's children. Their daughter, Laurel, was learning how to throw knives.

_You two broke the promise. We will never let our children know the pain of harming someone or something._

Marvel knocked on the door twice. I didn't answer my door anymore, so I started crying and screaming. He walked inside, cool as winter, and kissed me.

After seeing Marvel practically attached to Willow for the past twenty-one years, I expected trouble. Marvel had visited me a few times over the years to yell at me, punch me until my skin turned purple, and walk out without another word. This time, he sat on the chair next to mine, grabbed my hand, and stared into the fire with me.

"I screwed up." He said. "I'm sorry, Clove, I really am."

"Took you that damn long to figure that out, huh?"

Marvel nodded and half-smiled.

"Do you still have your ring?" he asked. I showed him my left hand. The silver engagement ring was still attached, as if it had been put on the day before.

"I missed you." I sighed.

"I missed you, too."

.

Our daughter, Violet, picks flowers in the meadow that was once a battlefield. She skips under the trees that still haunt me. Marvel tells me that one day, the nightmares will go away. They will dissolve like salt in water. Maybe they will. I have yet to discover the truth.

The world has turned real, so real. Fear is real as well. It shows up every day. It shows up when Violet asks about her grandparents. It shows up when I tell her that she may not touch the knives in the box that Marvel hid them in. It shows up when I tell her simple things, like Auntie Glimmer has to visit the Capitol, or Aunt Renee has a fever.

Fear is common, but fear is tamable.

It was nearly gone when Marvel and I received a picture of Laurel Cashmere Thorne on a hot August day. It was shoved away again when we received a picture of Alexander Brutus Thorne on a cold December day. In my eyes, half of it died when I held little Violet Bailey Bronzeman in my arms for the first time.

Fear is hidden when love stands strong.

.

**THE END**

**Alright, thanks to any and all of my followers/favoriters/reviewers! I'm so sorry that I had to shorten this story, but I had absolutely NO inspiration to continue it.**

**However, the new story will be called 'Winter in Wolfstone'. I'll be posting it either A. Later tonight or B. Tomorrow morning.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**-Grace**


End file.
